Izuku Midoriya:Entre el Cielo y el Infierno
by FlashPoint Paradox
Summary: Izuku Midoriya está maldecido con el linaje de los magos hilarantes, magos que engañaban a los dioses, con esta maldición el debe enfrentarse incluso a ángeles y demonios.
1. Prólogo: Detrás del Velo

**Esta historia se me ocurrio hace unos dias mientras pensaba en historias oscuras, y pensé por que no hacer una historia de Izuku como John Constantine ? No me parecio mala idea asi que aqui esta el prólogo, si os gista decidmelo en los comentarios** **PD: Con respecto al nuevo capitulo del Renacer del Caballero Oscuro, tranquilos lo estoy escribiendo, perdon por la tardanza pero es que tengo clases y la inspiración tarda.**

Un chico de 15 años llamado Izuku Midoriya, aunque este prefiere ser llamado como Constantine, caminaba por las calles de Musutafu. Con un cigarrillo en la boca, él observaba a la ciega sociedad que le rodeaba. Veia a miles de personas que aparentaban ser buenas, pero por dentro estaban podridos, en especial los héroes. No, él no era ningun villano, él no odiaba a los héroes, solo desconfiaba de ellos; a pesar de recien poder ver la luz del sol en años, todavia podia notar que la sociedad no habia cambiado en nada. Seguian creyendo que la vida podria tener un final feloz y que ellos eran los capitanes de sus vidas... Solo eran unas marionetas. La gente no podia ver detras de ese velo de sombras, los pocos que lo veian eran considerados unos locos, él era considerado un loco, él vio lo que había detras del velo...

Demonios y angeles luchando entre sí, manipulando las mentes de las personas para poder ser ellos los ganadores. La batalla entre el cielo y el infierno dictaminaba las cosas que ocurririan en la Tierra...

Un mundo mejor? Eso lo hacia reir con sorna, ya nada importaba, uno no podia contra las huestes espirituales, todo estaba perdido...

Un dios de amor? Ya ni creia en eso, ese dios solo estaba ajeno a las batallas, le daba igual interactuar com el hombre, solo le interesaba tener borregos en su redil...

 _-Que es lo que ves en esta imagen Izu... Constantine-_ preguntaba el psiquiatra a Izuku mientras le hacia el Test de Rorscharch.

Izuku, quien en ese momento era más pequeño, miraba la imagen y lo único que vio fue...

- _Veo caos y destrucción. Apenas hay rastro de vida, todo está en llamas y hordas de criaturas horrendas arrasando con todo... Gritos y lamentos de personas, sufren... Sus carnes se derriten por cula de esas llamas eternas, ellos...-_ _-Detente-_ le interrumpia el psiquiatra- _veo Constantine que seguimos igual, los mismos sueños de gente agonizando en el ''infierno'' y esa ''batalla entre ángeles y demonios''... Llevas aquí desde los 6 años y no has cambiado nada,y-yo no se que hacer, Izuku debes meterte en la cabeza que eso solo está en tu mente y...-_ _-Doctor, ojalá eso solo estuviera en mi mente-_ Al menos pudo salir de ese lugar, aunque de seguro que lo andaban buscando pero eso no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. El debía escapar de los demonios que lo perseguían... Ojala esto pudiera acabar, ojala el pudiera ser como los demás, alguien normal, alguien sumergido en los mares de la ignorancia... A veces deseaba que su madre le hubiera abortado pero, él debia continuar con el legado familiar que le precedía, el de los magos hilarantes. El debia continjar con ese legado, por lo que su gran objetivo en estas lamentables condiciones seria sobrevivir...

El universo o multiverso nunca es buenl con las personas, al igual que el demonio Nerón, el universo debia atormentar la vida de millones de personas, de entre los millones de Izuku repartidos en el multiverso, este fue castigado con una vida de sufrimiento y lamentos... Pero este Izuku lucharia por seguir adelante, él engañaria incluso hasta el Primero de los Caidos.

Izukj toma otra calada del cigarrillo y se sumerge en las calles oscuras de Musutafu.


	2. El Hijo de la Perdición

En los callejones oscuros de Musutafu se hallaba una masacre perpetrada, no hay gente rondando por los alrededores, solo un cuerpo moribundo, un cuerpo con severas heridas tales como quemaduras de tercer grado o miembros cortados salvajemente, la sangre ya brotada cubria su cuerpo, algo seca estaba denotando asi que ese asesinato fue hace poco. Sus ojos a pesar de estar arrancados, todavia conservaban una mirada llena de terror y pavor. Esto no lo habría hecho ningún villano, no había indicios de que algun criminal hiciera tales acciones.

Recientemente se habían hallado cuerpos que presentaban características similares a este asesinato... En algunas de esas matanzas se hallaban mensajes tales como _: Las trompetas pronto sonarán... La ira venidera llegará... Mas el Hijo de Perdicion gobernará_ -Alguna pista?- preguntaba el jefe de policías,un tal Hikaru.

-No señor... Quien quiera que hago esto e-es un monstruo. Ni siquiera esa chica psicopata que encerramos en Arkham haria algo así. Segun cuentan, puede aue sea el ataque de otra secta- respondia el detective Tsukaichi.

-Otra secta? Por el amor de Dios, a cuantos de esos locos tenemos que atrapar? La ultima vez que atrapamos a esos tipos, me daban ganas de golpearlos, en especial a ese Midoriya...-

-Hizashi Midoriya? He oído que acabo más loco que antes, al parecer falleció pero su demencia crecia por momentos, a veces pronunciaba palabras sin sentido... Pobres los que sean parientes de él...-

-En especial su hijo, Izuku, espero que no sea como su padre, ya tenemos suficientes problemas- finaliza el oficial Hikaru

Izuku Midoriya(o Constantine) se despierta entre sudores. Otra vez soñando con esos terribles sueños. Coge su petaca de vino y toma un fuerte trago, necesitaba algo que lo calmará, no entendia por que soñaba con estos sueños de mensajes antimesianicos.

-Sera otra pesadilla o... Algo terrible que ocurrirá-

Midoriya se levanta de su cama, bueno no era su cama pero necesitaba un lugat donde dormir asi que hipnotizar al dueño del piso era lo unico que le quedaba, necesitaba algo de aire pars sentirse bien.

 _El hijo de la perdicion gobernará_ Por qué coño tuvo que soñar con eso? Sin duda debia aclararse la duda, pero si lo que temia ers cierto, probablemente haya un Armagedon en la Tierra. Saca un cigarrilo( sí, le habia agarrado bien a ese vicio) y sale por la calle a caminar. Era de dia y la gente observaba al joven Izuku de mala manera, creian que era un rebelde por su habito de fumar, algunos apartaban a sus hijos de él, eso a él no le importaba...

-Joven deberías dejar de fumar, no es bueno que a tu edad malogres tus pulmones- una mano grande le toca el hombro, su voz denotaba una gran energía... Constantine se voltea y ve que es All Might, ese heroe numero 1.

-Dejame en paz, preocupate en hcer tu trabajo, que es salvar a los demás-

La gente se sorprende al ver a All Might y más que Izuku lo rechaze como si fuera uns muñeca de trapo.

-Chico! Sabes a quien hablas? E-es All Might!- decia uno.

-Como si es el mismísimo Dios, me da igual quien es...-

-Chico, respeta a tus mayores, si no nunca seras un gran héroe-

-Como si quisiera ser como esos hipócritas, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender-

Midoriya se va del lugar, dejando a todos desconcertados... Si iba a aclararse las dudas, prefería que se la contara alguien de alla abajo.

El cielo y el infierno estaban ahora mismo enfrentados por el tema de una profecía; una profecía dada por santos como el Apostol Juan o el Profeta Daniel...

-Gabriel,sabemos algo del hijo de perdicion?- preguntaba un angel de menor categoría.

-No Gamaliel, nuestras huestes han viajado por la Tierra pero no han encontrado al vástago de Lucifer-

-Crees que Lucifer y sus demonios lo esten buscando?-

-Seguro, ellos lo estan buscando, ahora más que nunca están actuando libremente en la Tierra.Gamaliel no perdamos más el tiempo, sigamos buscando.-

En los callejones poco concurridos de Musutafu se empezaban a escuchar gritos,no parecían gritos humanos, eran peores...

-No te lo diré una vez más! Que planiais hacer!?-gritaba Izuky a un hibrido maligno.

-Jamás! Tendrías que matarme primero!-

-Está bien, no lo haré... Te voy a absolver de tus pecados, ya me gustaria ver a un demonio en el cielo- Izuku se ríe, el demonio lo mira con odio

Constantine realiza el rito, el demonio grita a que parase...

-...En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo- recitaba Izuku con una Biblia en la mano- Amen...

-Esta bien, te lo dire!-

-Ya estás tardando- Izuku le alza un crucifijo al demonio.

-Es el Hijo de Perdición! El esta entre ustedes los mortales! El infierno, el Primero de los Caidos lo reclama para él, para que asi Dios pueda ser derrotado por el Hijo de Satanás! No puedes hacer nada descendiente de magos hilarantes, estáis perdidos! Este mundo sera gobernado por nuestro gran señor, Lucifer!-.

-Está bien... Por cierto, para absolverte de tus pecados, primero debes confesarte... Idiota- Midoriya saca una escopeta con forma de crucifijo, le apunta al demonio, las balas contenían agua bendita y... Bang!

Ahora lo que quedaban eran restos de sesos desparramados de demonio, repartidos por todo el suelo. Sesos mezclados con sangre demoniaca...

Izuku se dirige hacia las sombras, sabiendo que el mundo estaba perdido, el cielo y el infierno estaban luchando por quien afectaria el destino de la humanidad, el Anticristo.

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, si es asi ponedlo en los comentarios, de verdad me motiva seguir escribiendo si veo a gente que ha escrito que le a gustado, si teneis una duda ponedla... Adios**


	3. Uraraka Ochaco

**Uraraka Ochaco**

Pasaron los días, y el rumor de cierto exorcista se extendía por todos lados, al principio pensaron que era un simple rumor pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el rumor se convirtió en leyenda negra tanto para hombres y demonios.

-Con que el hijo de nuestro amigo ahora se dedica a exterminar a la prole del inframundo…- hablaba el arcángel Gabriel.

-Así es mi señor- hablaba un ángel de menor categoría- nuestros espías dicen que al parecer el esta buscando lo que nosotros también buscamos.

-Izuku Midoriya… no encontrara nada pero no sería muy prudente de nuestra parte ignorarlo… su familia lleva enes torturándonos con sus engaños.

-¿Qué tiene pensado en mente, señor?

-Por ahora nada, dejemos al pequeño divertirse, ya llegara su hora.

Gabriel se va del lugar dejando solo al ángel mientras observaba con curiosidad a Izuku Midoriya alias Constantine.

 _Mientras tanto en la Tierra_

Un grupo de jóvenes chicas, vestidas de colegialas, se dirigían a uno de las mejores academias de héroes de todo el país de Japon, la UA. Conversaban sobre las recientes noticias de cierto vigilante nocturno.

-¿Habéis oído del nuevo vigilante, ese al que llaman Exorcista?- hablaba una tal Mina Ashido.

-Algo he oído pero son solo rumore- respondía una tal Uraraka

-Es enserio? Un exorcista?- hablaba escéptica una tal Momo.

-No te creas, conozco a un chico de mi anterior instituto que casi es asesinado por un extraño villano de no ser por el, el estaría muerto. Ademas en las noticias no paran de hablar de los numerosos asesinatos…-hablaba una tal Toru Hagakure.

-Y te dijo como era ese tipo?- preguntaba con curiosidad Uraraka.

-No lo pudo ver bien, solo me dijo que vestia de ropas oscuras, como si estuviera yendo hacia un funeral, llevaba una chaqueta de color negro y llevaba el pelo desordenado… Tendria nuestra edad ya que no era tan alto… Eso es todo lo que se- respondia Toru

Al frente se encontraba un ilustre pero extraño chico, de pelo verde y ropas algo inusuales para un joven de su edad, caminaba pensativo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, parecía que había peleado con alguien porque tenia algunas heridas y su chaqueta estaba algo gastada como si hubiera sido tirado hacia el suelo. Caminaba en dirección contraria, ignorando a las chicas de UA, lo normal seria que alguien mirara con respeto a alguien de UA pero el no.

-Que chico mas extraño- decía Momo- Quien viste con esas ropas? No creo que le dejen entrar al instituto asi- decía Momo

-Encima fuma- respondia Toru

-Pero es guapo- decía Mina

-No se… Hay algo extraño en el- hablaba Uraraka

Uraraka Ochaco era una chica que era muy sensible a las emociones de los demás, no era su quirk, pero era una habilidad que tenia, la chica gravedad al ver a ese chico se estremecio, jamas había sentido algo asi en su vida, oscuridad y terror… Se le había quitado el animo nada mas verlo, su característico buen humor desapareció por un instante nada mas verlo.

Izuku todavía estaba preguntándose donde etaria la simiente de Satanas , había interrogado a demonios pero ellos no respondían, ellos solo buscaban a esa esencia de Lucifer encerrada en aquel cuerpo que reclamaba ser su hijo. Era cuestión de tiempo que todo saliera a la luz, pero ojala no sea demasiado tarde…

Pasaron las horas y llegó la noche, Uraraka y sus amigas estaban paseando por las calles de Musutafu, habían tenido un dia agotador en la UA… enfrentarse a Iida y a Bakugou no era para nada relajante, casi la mandan a la enfermería. Ella de momento solo buscaba el descanso y despejar un rato la mente.

-Oye, ese no es el chico raro de la mañana?- hablaba Mina

-Si- Uraraka miraba fijamente al chico.

-No me digas que ese chico te gusta?!- hablaba Toru

-No, no es eso…

-Ve a por el y conversa- decía sonriente Mina- a lo mejor es tu príncipe azul

Uraraka sabia que no podía librarse de las toxicas manias de emparejar a todo lo que se moviera de Mina y Toru… Debia hablar con ese chico, al menos no era feo. Sale del grupo y comienza a acercarse a paso ligero hacia Izuku, le daba algo de vergüenza hablar con un desconocido pero todo sea por que no la molesten mas tarde en clases.

-Hhola… me llamo Uraraka Ochaco… Como te llamas?-

El joven exorcista es sacado de sus pensamientos y voltea hacia la chica de cabellos castaños, quien era? Que quería? Sea lo que sea, no le haría el feo de ignorarla… por esta vez.

-Izuku Midoriya, aunque detesto ese nombre, prefiero que me llamen Contantine-

-Cnstantine? Por que si tu nombre es bonito?- pregunta anodada Uraraka´

-Lugubres recuerdos que detesto recordar-

-De acuerdo… Y como estas?-

-Cansado-

-Te entiendo, el instituto es agotador y mas si intentas ser un héroe…-

-No me referia a eso, no pierdo mi tiempo con niñerías de gilipollas narcisistas que buscan solo dinero… Ya teneis a la puta de Midnight- responde fríamente mientras camina con Uraraka

-Que?! Pero son héroes! No todos somos asi! Y como que niñerías?-

-No todos sois asi? No me hagas reir, todos desean ser héroes porque creen que la gente los aplaudirá y les darán una galleta por detener a un criminal a plena luz del dia, pero no se atreven a ayudar en las sombras… Paso de ellos, tengo cosas mas importantes que a asistir a una maldita escuela-

-Como´Pero y tus padres no te dicen nada? No es bueno que pienses asi…

-Estan muertos… o al menos eso espero de el. Me basto yo mismo-

-Pero no es bueno, te convertirás en un vagabundo amargado y sin futuro

Uraraka observa asombrada al chico, como podía pensar eso? No lo entendia, vivimos en un mundo de esperanzas, por Dios tenían quirks!Izuku se detiene y mira fijamente a Uraraka.

-Escucha, puedes creer en lo que se te da la gana, como si quieres creer que todos viviremos en una sociedad justa pero la realidad es otra, lo que mas alla del velo eso es lo que importa, una vez que lo abres todo tu mundo se viene abajo, esa droga que llamas esperanza se queda corta y piensas en una sola cosa: sobrevivir

-Pures prefiero vivir asi que acabar como tu, en la calle y fumando cigarrillos…-

Constantine se queda mirando hacia atrás de Uraraka, ignorando lo que dice ella de el….

-Acompañame- Izuku agarra del brazo de Uraraka y la lleva hacia un callejón oscuro.

-Ey! Que te pasa?-

-Escondete-

-Pero de que hablas?-

De pronto una sombra se cierne desde la entrada del callejón, una sombra espantosa que helaba el ambiente, de esa sombra emergia un hombre de apariencia un tanto peculiar.

-Vaya vaya… Con que aquí tenemos al famoso exorcista de todos! Constantine!-

Uraraka se sorprende, aquel chaval extraño con el que hablaba era el famoso exrcista de las noticias.

-Pense que te había dado esquinazo Cain, acaso quieres acabar como el resto de tus hermanos?!-

-No lo creo, sabes? Esta vez vengo en son de paz, no puedo agredir a alguien importante, mi señor no lo permitiría… Hijo de la Perdicion- empieza a reírse de forma maliciosa…

-Que truco pretendes usar Cain?-

-Ninguno, aunque te sorprenda los demonios tenemos moral, aunque las mentiras que cuenta el tio de arriba nos deja en mal lugar… No bromeo, Constantine, llevas buscando al Anticristo cuando eras tuél! En tu sangre recorre el poder de mi señor. Solo yo me he dado cuenta de ello- sonríe de manera triunfal como si fuera el ser mas listo

-Entonces eres un imbécil que ni siquiera entiende una profecía-

-Nacido entre adoradores del Culto de la Luz, bajo la ultima luna roja, atormentado por su padre y sensible al plano espiritual, detrás de el se esconde una densa oscuridad… Oh morador de la Tierra del Dragon-

Que? Ahora el seria el Hijo de Satanas, no eso no puede ser… Si eso fuera asi, el Cielo y el Infierno estarían contra el y de seguro contra las personas que hayan estado cerca de el…

-Puedes ir por las buenas o…- chasquea los dedos

Empiezan a escucharse ruidos de ultratumba, ruidos que helaban la sangre, emergían unas fantasmagóricas sombras que rodeaban al duo. Uraraka sentía miedo, aquellas presencias le recordaban a sus un bote de basuras y lo lanza hacia Cain pero el la repele con una mano

-De verdad crees que me derrotaras humana?-

-Pudrete- dice Izuku

De pronto Izuku empieza a recitar unas extrañas palabras que Uraraka no comprendia, sus manos empiezan a emitir fuego.

-Sera ese su quirk?- piensa ella

Las sombras atacan pero Izuku las destroza cn aquel mágico fuego, Uraraka intenta defenderse pero le de las sombras se lleva a Uraraka y la lleva hacia arriba, Uraraka siente temor al ver que estaba muy lejos del suelo. Izuku se aleja de las sombras e invoca unas cadenas, estas se enrollan a la sombra y es catapultado hacia arriba.

La sombra vuela muy por encima, volando a gran velocidad y dando extraños giros, intentando librarse de Izuku, este a pesar de chocar con paredes y objetos solidos consigue subir hacia arriba, la sombra intenta quitarse a Izuku de encima cayendo esta al vacio, Izuku coge una botella de agua bendita y la rocia a la bestia. Esta chilla y empieza a desvanecerse en cenizas.

Constantine agarra a Uraraka y terminan aterrizando contra un techo de edificios, ambos empiezan a rodar, casi se caen por el precipico

-Estas bien?- pregunta Izuku

-Ssi- responde agitada Uraraka

-Rindete Constantine, no puedes luchar contra el destino- grita Cain

-No me conoces- Midoriya sonríe

Saca su escopeta y dispara una granda de agua bendita hacia el demonio, este agarra la granada y sueta una mirada de superiridad pero la granada explota en su cara, rociándole de agua bendita.

-Ahrg!-

Su piel se empieza a derretir como la cera, se podía ver por dentro a un ser grotesco que expulsaba de su cara pu. Izuku lo golpea y lo tumba. Constantine continua golpeándolo hasta que eta e desintegra por los golpes.

 _A lo mejr es tu príncipe azul_ todavía recordaba lo que decía Mina…

-Una mierda- maldice en silencio Uraraka

-Que eres?- pregunta horrorizada Uraraka

-Sy un exorcista, hijo de magos hilarantes, estoy maldito con esta conexión al otro mundo y lamentablemnte tu estas metida en este extraño y bizarro mundo… Lo siento-

 **Bueno, se que me he demorado pero esperoo que les haya gustado. Dejad en los comentaris si os ha gustado pls. Adios**


	4. Una cita de medianoche

Todo esto le sobrepasaba a Uraraka, toda su vida había cambiado en cuestión de segundos, hace unos minutos estaba de paseo con sus amigas y ahora estaba metida en un mundo donde los demonios existen y el Infierno era real. Si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a Mina,ella estaría descansando en su casa ahora mismo sin tener que preocuparse de rollos espirituales. Pero ahí estaba, ese exorcista peliverde le habia cambiado la vida.

Ya era de noche en Musutafu, ya cerca de la medianoche, deberia estar en su cass sin embargo, sus padres estaban de viaje celebrando su aniversario de bodas por lo que ella estaría sola por estos días. Allí estaba ella, en un puesto ambulante de fideos junto a Izuku Midoriya alias Constantine como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Sé que esto no era lo que tenias planeado esta noche, ni siquiera es una cita memorable como para decirselo a tus amigas- decía Izuku mientras observaba por un rato a su cuenco.

Uraraka se queda en silencio por unos segundos, intentando asimilar lo sucedido .

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con esto? Quiero decir, ¿como un chico de tu edad puede soportar este "estilo" de vida?-

-Es comprensible esa pregunta. Mira, yo no elegí este tipo de vida, jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza el meterme en estos rollos por mera diversión pero de alguna manera ... El destino me odia. Quizá sea esto de familia ,mi padre era un fanático de un culto extremista que causo muchos estravos por aquí, mi abuelo era un alquimista cuya sabiduría rivalizaria con la del mago de la Roca de la Eternidad. Tal vez sea este mi destino y como dicen por allí ,uno no puese luchar contra el destino , es por eso que puedo con esto porque sé que este es mi destino y aunque no quiera, mi única meta es sobrevivir.-

-Pero,¿ por qué ser un exorcista ? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de cazar demonios?-

-Porque estoy preparando mi plan de jubilación-

-¿Como?-Uraraka se sorprende .

-Los cazó porque quiero ir al Paraíso ,mira, les estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio, gratis , a ellos al cazar a esos monstruos. Sé que Él no es tan capullo como para exiliarme al Infierno en donde he enviado a no sé cuántos demonkos de vuelta...-

-Ah,ya veo... Ojalá pudieras encontrar algo de paz en tu vida ... Una cosa, ¿a qué se refería ese tipo con qué tu eres el Hijo de la Perdición?-

Aquella pregunta deja en silencio a Izuku, su mirada se centraba hacia el cuenco de fideos como si estuviera mirando una revelación del más allá, hasta que él comienza a reír.

-Tiene gracia. Te pasas estos ultimos meses cazando a estos tipos para pofer tener un descanso en la otra vida hasta que va y te dicen que eres el Anticristo. Dios, esto es un mal chiste.-.

-¿E-eres el Anticristo?-

-Espero que no. Espero que Cain se haya equivocado . Si se ha equivocado y el Anticristo es otro, tendre un pase VIP allá arriba.-

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte ,total ya estoy metida en este mundo.-

Izuku sonríe- Gracias, te recomendaría que entrenarás tu cuerpo para defenderte-

Uraraka se ríe y ambos siguen cenando tranquilamente y charlando como si nada hubiera pasado.

 ** _Mientras tanto en algun lado de la ciudad_**

Tensei Iida, alias Ingenium, se encontraba en la sede de su agencia, observando desde arriba la ciudad mientras se hallado metido en sus pensamientos. En su despacho se hallaban en una pared, todo el linaje heroico de la familia Iida. Él era hijo de héroes profesionales , nieto de héroes, en sus venas corria la sangre heroica. Para su familia , él era el mejor de todo el linaje, el mejor Ingenium. Sin embargo, no siempre fue así , tal vez Tenya no lo sabía pero él no siempre fue el mejor, él era antes una deshonra.

Antes él no tenía su quirk bien desarrollado , su familia pensaba que era porque él era aún joven pero conforme los años pasaban era notorio que él era un retrasado. Quizás sus padres concebieron a otro hijo para que el linaje Iida permaneciera en lo alto. Ignorado por los que amaba, él entrenaba muy duro pero no conseguía mejorar un ápice hasta que un día , cansado de este chiste decidió poner fin a su patetica vida.

Casi lo logra. Una sobredosis sería suficiente. Mientras los médicos intentaban reanimarle, él se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte pero para Tensei ese suceso seria importante para el resto de su vida. Tensei se encontraba ante la mano derecha del Primero de los Caídos. Una reunion rápida. Ambos hicieron un pacto. Si Tenseu volvía a la vida sería el mejor héroe de la familia Iida, sería un prodigio pero a cambio el debía vender su alma y pasar la eternidad allá abajo. Un precio alto que pagar pero que ers mejor, ¿que él fuera solo arriba o que salvará a otros a cambio de su vida? El trato fue firmado.

-Has tardado mucho en llegar, ¿no Lucifer?- decia Tensei aun mirando desde la ventana.

-Ya sabes que las relaciones diplomáticas entre allí arriba y allí abajo no son nada pacificas. Ya dabes para que he venido,¿no?-

-Sí... Sé que todavia no es mi hora pero... Tu y yo tenemos un trato...-

-Entonces ... ¿A que estás esperando ?-

Una densa brisa recorre la habitación mientras unas monstruosas y burlonas carcajadas retumban por todo el lugar hasta desaparecer.

Uraraka se encontraba dentro de la casa de Izuku, bueno en su piso. Izuku le había dicho que si dormía sola, ellos la atraparian al reconocer su olor. Si Mina la estuviera viendo, pensaría que Izuku quería acostarse con ella en su cama pero eso no era así , él iba a dormir en el sofá ...

Sin duda, toda una cita perfecta.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Antes de despedirme tengo una serie de cosas que contaros sobre el futuro de este fanfic. No, no lo cancelare. Tengo pensado como acabara el arco Del Anticristo, y en ese final Lucifer recibira su propia medicina. Lo que no se es como seguir con la trama ya que hay varios personajes a los que tengo pensado incluir y tampoco quiero que esto sea demasiado corto. Si teneis alguna idea, decídmela, os lo agradecería.** **PD: en el siguiente capítulo, Mitsuki Bakugou aparecerá. ¿Quien creeis que sea el anticristo aqui?**


End file.
